


The Lestrade Family

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Dinners, Family Fluff, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Mycroft meets Greg's mother and daughters when he joins them for dinner for the first time.





	The Lestrade Family

Mycroft Holmes had a near perfect memory, but as he approached the Lestrade house he took out his small notebook and looked over it again. He and Greg had been dating, or some semblance of it, for several months, but this was the first time Mycroft was meeting his family. After all the trouble his ex-wife had put them through, he was understandably cautious about bringing home someone new. And a man at a that.

The household at this time consisted of Greg’s mother, Claire, who had moved in to help with her grandchildren almost the moment his ex had moved out. The three girls were Jessica, fifteen and preparing to become a veterinarian, Emily, twelve and heavily active in sports, and Kate, six and very quiet and shy, especially compared to her siblings.

Greg adored his family, that had been clear long before the divorce. He worked long hours, but always made time for them. Mycroft was happy for what little space and lunches he could have with Greg, but he’d never demanded the man’s time. Which was no doubt part of why he’d made it this far with him.

He put the notebook away again as the car pulled into the drive and took a breath, adjusting his jumper. He hadn’t want to appear too formal with them. Mycroft picked up the cake he’d brought for dessert and got out.

Mycroft nearly dropped his burden when a woman stepped out of the shadows by the garage and fixed him with a cold look. “Ah, Mrs. Lestrade,” he recovered after a moment.

“You break my Greg’s heart and I’ll put an end to you,” Claire threatened almost sweetly as she regarded him. “Let me help you with that and get the door.

“Erm, thank you,” said Mycroft. 

She looked him over again, then smiled as she got the door and announced Mycroft’s arrival. 

Mycroft smiled as Greg met him, giving him a quick kiss and taking the cake as he led Mycroft into the kitchen. Of course, Mycroft already knew the layout of Greg’s house, but he allowed Greg to lead him around and give him a quick tour.

By the time they ended up back in the living room, the three girls were waiting, Kate peering at Mycroft from behind the arm of the sofa. “Girls, this is Mycroft,” said Greg. “Mycroft, this is Jessica, Emily and that pair of eyes over there belong to Kate.”

“Pleased to meet you,” said Mycroft, shaking Jessica and Emily’s hands and taking a seat where indicated.

“I need to check on the food, I’ll be right back.” Greg stepped out, leaving him to the mercy of his daughters.

They watched their father go, and then Emily and Jessica sat on either side of Mycroft, hemming him in “How long have you been dating Dad?” asked Emily.

“About six months,” he answered, feel the same slight thrill of danger he got from a particularly delicate political meeting.

“And what are your intentions?” asked Jessica.

“I’m quite fond of him,” admitted Mycroft. “We haven’t discussed anything long-term, yet, but I’m open to the possibility.”

Jessica and Emily exchanged a look and sat back. “Tell us about yourself?” asked Emily.

Mycroft gave his usual spiel that he was a minor government official and answered their other questions. They knew of Sherlock and seemed a bit puzzled that he had an elder brother like Mycroft. Kate gradually came from behind the sofa and slowly made her way towards the trio.

“Mister Mycroft?” she interrupted.

“Yes?” Mycroft gave her his full attention.

“Daddy really likes you. You’re not gonna leave like Mom did, are you?”

Mycroft’s heart ached. “Never. I like your father a lot too.”

She looked at him then tripped forward and hugged him, just as Greg stepped back into the room. Greg’s eyebrows went up and Mycroft gave a slight shrug as he met his gaze. “Dinner’s ready,” he said. “Go get washed up, girls.”

Kate extricated herself and followed her siblings. Mycroft went to Greg and took his hand. “They’ve been working on their interrogation techniques.”

Greg chuckled. “They’re growing up fast, and they worry about me.”

“As they should,” said Mycroft, taking his hand. “I assured them I had no intentions of breaking your heart.”

Greg gave him a soft smile. “I’m glad. And don’t you go breaking theirs either. They’ve been through enough.”

“I shan’t,” promised Mycroft, leaning in to kiss Greg again gently.

Mycroft was elbowed in the kidney a moment later by Emily as she walked by them. He looked over and saw her glaring at him. 

“Oi, Mister Holmes is a guest.” Greg said, catching her arm.

“You don’t have to kiss him,” she said, pulling free and crossing her arms.

“Well I don’t have to, but I rather like to, and I suspect there’s going to be more of it in the future so you may well get used to it.” Greg mimicked her pose, crossing his own arms and staring her down.

Emily met his gaze for a few long moments, then sighed and looked at Mycroft. “I’m sorry Mister Holmes.”

“Apology accepted. It’s understandable you’d be protective of your father.”

Emily nodded, hugged her father quickly and hurried off to the dinner table.

Greg smiled and reached for Mycroft’s hand as they walked to the dining room table. Mycroft found himself seated at Greg’s right hand, with Claire at the other end of the table, Kate next to him, and Jessica and Emily across. Greg dished out the food, Claire said grace, and they settled in to eat, Mycroft observing the quiet conversation of a family at ease with each other, even in the face of a guest. It was a pleasant change from eating take away in front of the telly, not that he’d ever do such a mundane thing.

Mycroft complimented Greg’s cooking and warmed under Greg’s smile. Claire got up and brought out the cake as they finished. It was from one of the best bakeries in London and he hoped the family would enjoy it.

Claire raised an eyebrow at him, in much the same way Greg would when he suspected Mycroft of going above and beyond in spoiling him. Mycroft did his best to give her an innocent look. Fortunately, Greg was distracted by telling the girls they could have a small piece, but then they had to go finish their homework.

It was delicious of course, rich chocolate that melted in the mouth and just the right amount of frosting. When they finished, the two older girls headed upstairs to their rooms to work. Claire insisted on doing the dishes and encouraged Mycroft and Greg to go sit in the living room and chat.

“And it better be just a chat,” she called as she carried the remaining cake into the kitchen.

Greg rolled his eyes. “Yes, mum.” He shook his head and led Mycroft back to a seat.

“We have a chaperone anyway,” said Mycroft as Kate climbed up into her father’s lap and offered him her hairbrush.

Greg smiled and gently pulled her ponytail loose, then started brushing her hair. “This is what my life is,” he said, looking at what he was doing.

“Of course it is. And it’s my privilege to be whatever part of it you’d like me to be.”

“Even with you around, we’d still be outnumbered,” said Greg.

“I heard that,” said Claire, setting down tea for them and heading back into the kitchen.

Mycroft chuckled. “It’s fine, truly.” He watched Kate. “May I do her hair?”

Greg was clearly surprised. “If she’d like you to. Kate would you like Mister Mycroft to do your hair?”

She scrunched up her nose at Mycroft, evaluating him, then nodded and shifted to his lap. Mycroft took the brush and hairband and got to work, carefully working in a crown braid.

“Huh. Should I ask how you know how to do that?” asked Greg.

Mycroft smiled a bit. “I do have a few young second cousins. And I may have watched a few videos on the off chance that the opportunity came up.”

Greg smiled warmly at him. “Thank you,” he said. Mycroft could hear the love in his voice and it made his own heart skip.

“Your family is the most important thing to you, I understand that.” Mycroft finished the braid and tied off the end, tucking the tail back under the main braid. “There you go, Kate, hair worthy of a princess.”

“Thank you Mister Mycroft,” she said, turning and hugging him again before slipping down and wandering out of the room.

Greg wiped his eyes and reached for his tea. “I’m the luckiest man in London.”

“That might be so,” said Mycroft. “Though if you allow me into your family, I think I may steal the title.”

Greg leaned over and kissed him gently. “I love you, Mycroft.”

Mycroft kissed him back and took his hand. “I love you too,” he said. “And you have an amazing family.”

“I’d like you to be part of it too. I mean, I’d still like to go slow for the kids' sake, but I certainly think you’ll be welcome at more family dinners.”

Mycroft kissed the back of his hand. “I’d be delighted, Gregory. Whenever, wherever. You could all come to mine if you like, though I’m not as good a cook.”

“You’ll just order fancy take away,” teased Greg. “I don’t even want to know how much that cake cost.”

“No, you don’t,” said Mycroft.

Greg shook his head. “Maybe you could take the girls out sometime, and Mum.”

“Perhaps some weekend when you’re working? I’d be amenable.”

“You’ve already won Kate over, I’ve never seen her so relaxed with someone she doesn’t know.” Greg looked in the direction his daughter had gone.

“I’m glad. As I said, I know your family is the most important thing. But I should probably go.”

“Gotta work early, yeah?” asked Greg, standing with Mycroft.

“Unfortunately. But I promise if I ever make plans with your children and have to cancel, there is a good reason.”

“They know it happens sometimes.” Greg walked him to the door. “Thank you for coming. Thank you for… all of this. I know with everything…”

Mycroft stopped him. “The way your wife behaved is no reflection on your character. I know who you are, Gregory, and that’s the man I’m here for.”

Greg gave him a crooked smile. “Thanks.” He gave Mycroft a peck on the lips, then turned and called up the stairs. “Girls, do you want to say goodbye?”

The three of them appeared in a few moments. “Thank you for coming,” said Jessica, hanging back a bit.

“Sorry about elbowing you,” muttered Emily. “You can come back sometime.”

“Especially if you bring cake,” said Kate with a grin like her fathers.

“Well I can’t promise cake every time, but we’ll see how things go,” said Mycroft. "Thank you for having me.”

He waved goodbye to them, gave Greg one more kiss on the cheek, then stepped outside.

Mycroft had just let his shoulders relax on the way to the car when Claire again stepped out of the shadows. She could give some of his minions pointers, he thought, resisting the urge to put a hand on his chest to slow his heartbeat.

“You can come back,” she said, flicking a cigarette away.

“Thank you, Mrs. Lestrade.” He hesitated, then pulled out a card, quickly scribbling a phone number on it. “If you or the children need anything, this is my direct number. Gregory already has it.”

“I know, he gave it to me in case of emergencies,” she said, taking the card anyway. “But thank you. I promise I won’t call when you two are… busy on a date.”

Mycroft blushed and cleared his throat. “Thank you. Have a good night.”

She nodded at him and headed back into the house.

Mycroft got into his car and rubbed his face in his hands. A good beginning, and at least the start of approval from Greg’s mum and the girls. He leaned back in his seat and relaxed. Already he was starting to feel a bit like Greg’s family was his and he had a strong feeling it would only continue to grow.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to Beltainefaerie for the read over


End file.
